


Like a Virgin.

by MaggsChuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Betrayal, Bi Shiro, F/M, IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Passive-aggression, Past Shadam - Freeform, Rage Problems, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, past lotura, shallura - Freeform, shiro has two arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggsChuu/pseuds/MaggsChuu
Summary: Allura always ran away from her sexual life. But when a simple question is made at the canteen, everything seems to push the Princess to lose her virginity.But when she decides to take that big step in her life, Allura discovers that her boyfriend wasn't perfect as she thought he was. The flaws that she has hidden for 4 years are back and with them, her childhood friend Shiro. Who also brings trouble to Allura's heart.All she wanted was to finish her studies but destiny had decided other things for her.





	Like a Virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> First, I'm sorry for the lack of quality (again), but I really wanted to post this fic.  
> I've done some research and Astronomy is not a subject, buuut I was really lazy to change it so let's pretend it's a subject. Also, I haven't decided on their courses but I don't think is important in this chapter. I'm not sure about the tittle so I might change it.  
> Please if you encounter any mistake tell me!  
> If you any question, ask away!

When Allura stepped in, the whole university stopped. She was used to it, honestly. All the hateful and admiring looks, all the sighs from boys and girls were just part of her daily life. Allura Altea was extremely popular, everyone knew her and it was impossible not to. She had amazing grades and was the best of her course. Her appearance was beyond amazing, the perfect wavy silver hair that would fall graciously along her body combined with her dark soft skin and her mysterious blue eyes. Not to mention that her father was one of the richest men at the moment. And probably the most appealing thing about Allura was her personality. She was intelligent, kind, confident, compassionate and would always help anyone in need. Her strawberry scent quickly invaded everybody's noses as she walked over to her locker.

'Hey, girl.' One of the reasons why she was hated was because of the person right next to her. Lotor Galra was the smart ''bad boy'' of the university and Allura's boyfriend for 2 years now. With very light purple hair, dark blue eyes and a perfectly shaped body, Lotor was what every girl or boy dreamed, apparently.  
  
'Good morning, Lotor.' They exchanged a quick kiss, and Lotor made sure to hold her by the waist while Allura picked up her books for the first class. She didn't want to admit but Allura hated showing affection in public, principally at school. But Lotor insisted to show everybody that he and Allura were a couple, and a powerful one. Differently, from Allura, Lotor used his popularity for his own gain. Like having people picking things for him, or to make an excuse for him to miss classes. He was really smart but also really narcissistic and full of himself.  
  
'So which class?' Allura took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that the contact was making her extremely uncomfortable.

'Professor Sendak asked me for help with the astronomy class today. And look at the time, have to go. I hate being late.' Lotor made a sad face, Allura closed her locker and she looked Lotor in his eyes. He pressed her against the cold locker and kissed her passionately. Allura liked him a lot, but having this kind of behaviour was really unprofessional and the worst was that everybody was looking at them. He finally released her and Miss Altea left after saying goodbye to Lotor.

Before entering the class she fixed her hair and made sure that her pleated skirt and laced t-shirt were all in place. She entered the room and already saw some students. Allura approached Mr Sendak and they exchanged some information to organize better the class. When was time for the class to start, all seats were taken and there were even, some people sitting on the stairs.

'Good morning class. Today I have Miss Allura helping me out. Please have the same respect for her as you have for me. Now let's start with astronomy you idiots' The class started and everything was going smoothly and amazing. The students were really motivated, always questioning and raising their arms to answer questions. Allura was doing most of the job and not to lie, but she was an amazing teacher. Probably thanks to her amazing leadership skills and love for astronomy.

'Remember, only the moon causes tides! An-' Allura saw another arm raising up in the air. She first didn't care about the person, but when she looked deeper her heart stopped. He had the same white strand that would distract from the rest of his black hair, and the scar across his nose was unique. It was him. All these years, he was just a few steps from her.

'Y-yes Mister S-Shirogane?' Even saying his name was strange, awkward. They were separated for so long that she even forgot he existed.

'Actually, the sun is also capable of creating waves. See, if the moon were destroyed tomorrow there would still be tides in the oceans.' Was he...correcting her? No, she was smart and Allura prepared this class a week ago, studying and checking for any mistake. She would never say something that wasn't correct because she was the best of the bests.  
  
'No that's impossible, I'm never wrong...' When she looked at the book, Allura wanted to hide. He was right, sun and moon both were important for the creation of tides. She couldn't understand, it was such a stupid mistake. How could she..?

'Thank you, Mister. Finally, someone whos smart enough to correct Miss Allura' He glanced at her and Allura shivered. She was being eyed by everyone in that room. She felt exposed like they could see all of her flaws.

'Professor Sendak I must have been-' He interrupted her and took the book from her hands and closed it making a loud sound. Everyone was quiet and looking at the current situation.

'Miss Allura you should accept your mistakes. You're still a student and you still have a lot to study. And...sometimes is harder for women.' The last words were like a sword trespassing her heart. Was he that kind of person? If she could, Allura would have kicked and punched him. But she couldn't, she picked her book and notes, going to sit somewhere.  
Professor Sendak continued the class, and for the first time, Allura didn't pay any attention. Her mind was lost remembering memories from the past. Takashi Shirogane was probably the only true friend she ever had. They were always together since kindergarten, and they did everything together like learning how to ride a bike, losing their first tooth, first haircut. Silly things, but were very important for both of them. The thing that both of them shared more was loving space. Although Allura prefered to study space on earth, Shiro wanted to touch the stars, he wanted to discover planets and who knows if he could name one. And they promised to stay together, but they were young and silly. At the age of 16, Allura moved and worst was that she never told Shiro. She left and he only knew when it was too late. Since then Allura forgot about her precious friend, focusing only on being the best at everything. With all the thinking, Sendak finally announced the end of class and everybody rushed leaving the room even Sendak, but Princess (as some insist to call her) stayed a little bit more to focus on what she missed. She was angry with herself, she was an amazing student every teacher said it. She was more advanced in the subject than anyone in her school, she was not perfect but she was really close to that because everybody said it. And she had made such a stupid mistake.

'I'm sorry...' She looked surprised at the person who talked. It was him, Allura was not ready to have a conversation with him. What would she say? ''Hey, I didn't tell you I was moving because I'm fucking stupid!'' No, she couldn't do that to him. He was too good.

'Next time please don't correct me in front of everybody. Let the Professor do it. In case you don't know I have a reputation to keep.' She rushed pulling everything into her bag to leave as fast as she could.

'I said I'm sorry Allu, I was just really excited...To see you. It's been a long time. 4 years I believe?' She looked down to hide her surprised expression. She completely forgot that nickname, it was so simple yet no one was smart enough to find her a good nickname, only him. She looked serious at him and said coldly.

'Listen, _Takashi_. As I said before, I have a reputation to keep, and I definitely hope you are not here to ruin it. So call me Allura just like everybody else, the Allu you know stayed in that miserable town a long time ago. Now, if you excuse me.' She walked over him with her chin up leaving the strawberry scent on the air.  
  
Shiro was shooked, 4 years had passed and when he finally sees her again, because destiny wanted, she's a little snob lady. He couldn't believe. Shiro left the room and found his friend Matt waiting for him next to the door.  
  
'Hey man! What took you so long?'  
  
'You should have said that Allura was here.'  
  
'Sorry, bro. I totally forgot that she was at that class today'  
  
'So...How important is she?'  
  
'Man, she's the big deal. Allura's nickname is Princess. Everyone would kill to have her beauty and intelligence, plus she's dating a dick head called Lotor, which is also a super popular and smart guy. She's just the best at her course. Because the smartest in the university is me and my sis.' She..had a boyfriend? That surprised him. Since he knew Allura never wanted any kind of relationship. She was always too shy to have a date.

_**Lunch Time** _

Allura, with her tray in hands, found her friends all gathered at the same table as every day.  
  
'Hey! What are you talking about?!' Allura sat and Romelle, Nyma and Shay were giggling. Katie or Pidge (as she demanded to be called) was the only one that looked annoyed because the chit-chat was too loud for her to read her book.  
  
'We're talking about our first time. Oh! So tell me Allura when was your first time!?' Allura, who was drinking her orange juice, almost spat everything. The Princess kinda panicked, she didn't want to answer. First, sharing her sexual life was out of the question, they were good friends but Allura didn't like to share much of her love life. But she had to answer somehow and lying wasn't a plan because she wasn't good at it.

'She's a virgin.' Pidge said without taking her eyes off her book. Allura wanted to crawl under the table. No, she wanted to disappear. The Princess's face was redder than a tomato and she looked at Pidge with her best angry look.

'WHAT?!'Romelle was so shocked that she paralyzed, Shay and Nyma were so impressed that their mouths couldn't close.  
  
'Pidge! What the hell?!' The smallest girl from the group finally took her eyes off the book smiling victoriously.  
  
'Next time don't call me Katie. And what's the deal? I bet there are more people like you' She was probably right but Allura had an appearance to stick to it and being a virgin didn't help.  
  
'So that means you never banged Lotor?' Nyma asked without a big deal. Miss Altea took a really big breath and answered as low as she could.  
  
'No...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
